Sorrowful Stone
by Lithium Sodium
Summary: Sirius réussit avec l'aide de sa baguette à éclairer très brièvement la silhouette qui tentait de lui échapper : elle portait une vieille paire de jeans et un pull qui lui disait très vaguement quelque chose. Mais ce qui retint le plus son attention fut le fait que cette personne marchait en chaussettes !


Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je reviens avec un nouvau projet qui sera sûrement un two-shot et qui portera encore sur Sirius !

La partie que je poste ce soir a été écrite il y a environ 3 ans (eh oui...) et la suite n'arrivera que vers Décembre ! (je ne l'ai pas encore écrite et le rythme de la fac m'empêche de le faire avant désolé :/)

Pour le titre, je viens à l'instant de le trouver xD j'ai juste regarder le nom de la dernière chose que j'avais écouté et c'était un OST de Fullmetal Alchemist ! Désolé x)

Je voulais aussi m'excuser pour les possibles fautes ou erreurs de syntaxe ! Je me suis relue mais c'était plus une relecture de découverte (ça faisait 3 ans que j'avais pas lu ce texte et je l'avais oublié) que de correction ! Si des phrases vous paraissent un peu lourde j'en suis désolée d'avance !

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Disclamer :** les personnages de Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas !

* * *

><p>Le raclement des chaises arracha une grimace à Sirius. Par Merlin, ne pouvaient-ils pas se lever sans faire autant de bruit ? Ses doigts massant ses tempes, il les regarda un à un quitter sa cuisine tous lui adressant des salutations auxquelles il répondait par un hochement de tête suivi parfois d'un grognement rauque rappelant celui d'un chien. L'une de ses mains quitta ses tempes pour ramener vers lui la bouteille bien entamée de Whisky Pur Feu. Il fixa son reflet dans le pauvre et vieux liquide ambré, indifférent aux regards des quelques personnes restantes dans la pièce. Il retrouva son visage terne et précocement ridé, ses yeux gris vides et rendus vitreux par l'alcool et ses cheveux noirs mal peignés. Instinctivement, la main qui reposait toujours sur l'une de ses tempes passa maladroitement dans ses cheveux trop longs à son goût comme pour leur donner un semblant de forme, pour les arranger. De part ce geste, un bref mais sincère sourire se forma timidement au coin de ses lèvres assoiffées : ça lui rappelait tellement James. Il n'avait bien sûr pas la même allure que lui quand il le faisait, il n'avait plus la même arrogance ni la même assurance qu'au temps de Poudlard mais Sirius savait que si James avait été présent ce soir-là, il aurait souri avec lui et cette pensée lui gonfla le cœur, lui apportant une sensation de bonheur et de douleur immense. Comme il pouvait lui manquer ! Quinze ans étaient passés mais la douleur ne s'était pas atténuée : ses entrailles se tordaient toujours autant, les larmes lui brulaient incessamment les yeux et son cœur battait encore douloureusement dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il y pensait, et Merlin savait qu'il y pensait souvent…<p>

Son pauvre sourire s'était fané depuis quelques secondes quand il rencontra le regard de Remus, son dernier ami, son dernier Maraudeur. Il reflétait la même nostalgie que son regard à lui, il en était sûr. Remus savait à quoi il pensait, ils se connaissaient si bien, ils avaient les mêmes souffrances, les mêmes trous au milieu de la poitrine, ceux qui ne se refermeraient jamais.

Et Remus aussi avait ce sourire, il avait compris.

Les lèvres de Sirius tremblotèrent imperceptiblement mais son vieil ami le remarqua et il ne fut pas étonné de voir Sirius baisser brusquement la tête et la secouer à la manière d'un chien qui s'ébroue. Le lycanthrope préféra se passer fébrilement ses mains sur son visage marqué pour essayer de chasser cette souffrance autrement que par l'alcool comme le faisait Sirius.

Le son de la bouteille retombant durement sur le bois de la table fit sursauter tout le monde et Sirius observa, avec un regard moqueur, Arthur Weasley se redresser brusquement sur sa chaise avant de se lever et d'annoncer qu'il allait se coucher. « Cet homme était bien brave malgré tout » pensa Sirius. Il avait du respect pour lui, car élever sept enfants était une preuve de courage comme une autre et l'ancien prisonnier respectait le courage, quel qu'il soit. Molly, sa femme, après avoir fermé un dernier placard, décréta qu'elle allait vérifier si les enfants dormaient bien et souhaita par la même occasion bonne nuit aux deux derniers occupants de la sinistre cuisine de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black.

« Je vais dans le salon, commença Remus en faisant reculer sa chaise, et par la même occasion, grimacer Sirius. Tu sais, pour bouquiner un peu avant de… Enfin, si ça te dit de me rejoindre…

- Ouais, grogna Sirius, de sa voix rendue rauque par le Whisky. J'te rejoins dans deux minutes », termina-t-il avec un geste de la main.

Remus se contenta d'un geste de la tête et quitta sans un mot la cuisine pour s'engager silencieusement dans le sombre couloir. Sirius eut juste le temps de le voir éviter le porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans l'obscurité.

L'homme soupira bruyamment en pinçant l'arête de son nez droit et aristocratique. S'il s'écoutait, il irait directement dans son lit : il était épuisé. Il avait passé la journée à nettoyer la maison avec les enfants et les ordres de Molly l'avaient quelque peu énervé. Il était Sirius Black ! Il n'était en aucun cas un vulgaire elfe de maison. Faire le ménage ne l'avait jamais vraiment dérangé : à une époque, il avait souvent aidé James à ranger sa chambre. Ce qui le dérangeait, c'était que cet idiot de Kreattur, pendant ce temps, s'empressait de recueillir dans son nid pourri tous les objets ayant appartenus à son horrible mère et qu'il ne faisait pas son travail : c'était un elfe de maison, sa condition ne lui permettait pas de faire autre chose que de lui obéir.

C'est en ruminant ces sombres idées et des scénarios où son elfe de maison mourrait dans d'atroces souffrances qu'il se leva avec grâce, sans faire grincer sa chaise contre le sol rocheux de sa cuisine, pour éteindre les deux grosses lampes à huile qui à elles seules illuminaient de leur affreuse lumière toute la pièce. La presque obscurité se fit et il put se repérer et avancer vers la sortie seulement grâce au faible feu qui mourrait doucement dans l'immense cheminée.

Il évita lui aussi l'imposant porte-parapluie en forme de pied de troll en marmonnant qu'il ferait bien de le jeter puisqu'il n'y avait jamais de parapluies à l'intérieur, passa devant les escaliers en jetant furtivement un regard aux têtes d'elfes de maison empaillées et au tableau de sa défunte mère caché derrière un épais rideau poussiéreux et s'apprêtait à s'engager dans le couloir menant au salon quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Sirius se retourna tellement vite que presque chacun de ses muscles se mirent à protester et lorsque son regard se porta sur l'autre couloir, celui qui menait à la bibliothèque, il ne vit personne. A fleur de peau, le trentenaire frotta vigoureusement ses yeux fatigués, essayant de remettre ses idées en place et tendit sa main vers la commode sur sa gauche pour se saisir du chandelier en argent frappé aux armoiries des Black. La lueur vacillante des trois bougies donnait à son regard quelque chose de dément, quelque chose qu'on ne voyait que chez les fous et chez les prisonniers d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers. Mais être fou ou prisonnier d'Azkaban se révélait être, en fin de compte, la même chose.

Sans lâcher le chandelier, Sirius amorça un mouvement pour reprendre sa route vers le salon quand, à la lumière des bougies, il distingua un ombre dans le couloir d'en face, celui menant toujours à la bibliothèque. Il stoppa net son mouvement, figé par un sentiment qu'il refusait de ressentir : il était un Gryffondor, son courage ne laissait jamais place à la peur, jamais. La lueur des bougies continuait de danser dans ses yeux vitreux qui observaient, sans ciller, cette ombre et son regard se fit plus fou et plus dément que jamais. Ne voulant pas surprendre la personne qui se tenait à une dizaine de mètre de lui, il commença tout doucement à bouger, réveillant chacun de ses muscles bandés par la tension et par la même occasion il se mit à voir toutes les possibilités qui lui étaient offertes : cela pouvait très bien être un des enfants descendu pour une quelconque raison ou il pouvait tout aussi bien s'agir de Kreattur. Mais la silhouette était trop grande pour être celle de l'elfe et même le plus grand des enfants Weasley ne faisait pas ce genre de taille, il s'agissait donc d'un adulte. Les Weasley devaient dormir et Remus était à l'autre bout du couloir auquel il tournait, maintenant, partiellement le dos. Etait-ce un membre de l'Ordre qui n'était pas parti en même temps que les autres ? Peut-être Tonks… Elle était surement restée pour voir encore un peu Remus : ces deux-là s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers temps. De plus, elle pouvait prendre n'importe qu'elle forme puisqu'elle était métamorphomage. Sirius amorça donc son avancé vers celle qu'il croyait être sa petite cousine lorsque soudainement, l'ombre, ayant perçu son mouvement, se mit à courir le long du mur et sembla se réfugier dans la bibliothèque.

Le cœur de Sirius rata plusieurs battements avant de s'affoler tellement vite et fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à quoique ce soit, il se mit à courir dans le couloir et s'engagea rapidement dans la bibliothèque plongée dans la pénombre la plus totale. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient ceux de son souffle erratique et les battements irréguliers de son cœur. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait sorti sa baguette magique et cette dernière émettait déjà un mince faisceau lumineux qui, combiné à la lumière des bougies, lui permis de voir au moins à plus de cinq mètres devant lui.

Les yeux scrutaient chaque coin de la pièce et bougeaient tellement vite que Sirius commença à avoir le tournis. Il fallait qu'il se calme, qu'il arrête de s'affoler et qu'il agisse vite.

« Tonks ? C'est toi ? » La voix de Sirius claqua dans la pièce et résonna étrangement. Evidemment, Il ne s'attendait pas à une réponse, il avait agi sans réfléchir encore une fois.

Il fit deux pas de plus et se retrouva entouré par les ténèbres. Levant le bras plus haut pour permettre à sa baguette d'éclairer plus largement la pièce, il parvint à distinguer, derrière une étagère peu remplie de livre, l'ombre se faufiler à grande vitesse vers une autre étagère. Sans qu'il s'en rende vraiment compte, Sirius avait bondi dans la même direction et passa devant deux étagères à l'équilibre précaire en courant, le sang pulsant à ses tempes encore douloureuses.

Il réussit avec l'aide de sa baguette à éclairer très brièvement la silhouette qui tentait de lui échapper : elle portait une vieille paire de jeans et un pull qui lui disait très vaguement quelque chose mais ce qui retint le plus l'attention de Sirius fut le fait que cette personne marchait en chaussettes !

Cela l'intrigua tellement qu'il ralentit l'allure sans s'en rendre compte. Les yeux écarquillés et l'air totalement hagard, il se retrouva les bras ballants entre deux rangées d'étagères, sa baguette n'éclairant que ses pieds, la presque totale obscurité l'entourant. Par la barbe de Merlin, qui pouvait bien donc venir lui chercher des noises à une telle heure, chez lui, au milieu d'une bibliothèque et qui plus est en se baladant en chaussettes ?

Secouant sa tête toujours à la manière d'un chien, des cheveux tombant devant ses yeux, il se redressa brusquement en chassant d'une main ce qui obstruait sa vue et de l'autre il releva sa baguette. L'intrus lui avait une fois de plus échappé ! Serrant les dents de rage, une étrange lueur s'alluma dans son regard et il reprit le pas en se dirigeant vers la sortie dans l'espoir de coincer plus facilement l'individu. Sirius se mit à courir et malgré la faible distance, il arriva très essoufflé, avec un poing de côté lui brûlant le ventre, près de l'entrée entre deux étagères. Ses sens en éveil, il scruta attentivement l'espace devant lui, tous ses muscles tendues à l'extrême, près à sauter sur l'homme –car il avait bien reconnu la silhouette d'un homme – et enfin savoir qui avait osé s'aventurer chez lui. L'idée que ce fut Tonks ne l'avait pas quitté et elle semblait être le seul et mince espoir qu'il avait encore en ce qui concernait le fait que ce soit une mauvaise blague.

Le coin était sombre, sa baguette éteinte et ses paupières grandes ouvertes. Il l'aurait. Les secondes semblaient s'écouler avec lenteur et langueur si bien que Sirius en vint à penser qu'il était là depuis des heures. Il se faisait discret, ne clignant que très rarement des yeux, respirant doucement et lentement par la bouche. Malgré toutes ces précautions, il avait l'impression que le bruit fort des battements de son cœur le trahissait. C'était comme si l'intrus les entendait, se servant d'eux pour se guider et échapper à sa vigilance.

Mais il l'aurait. Ces moments de cavale à travers le monde lui avaient appris beaucoup et, d'un côté, il se réjouissait de les mettre enfin en application aujourd'hui.

Un moldu aurait certainement paniqué - avec toutes ces histoires de spectres vengeurs et sanguinaires - mais Sirius avait connu les détraqueurs, et l'image de Sir Nicholas était l'image la plus fiable d'un spectre pour lui. Ce fut pour ces raisons qu'il n'hésita pas à se jeter littéralement sur l'ombre glissant ; et le poids de cette dernière sur son corps pendant qu'ils roulaient sur la moquette de la pièce le rassura sur le fait qu'il s'agissait bien d'un corps. Ou peut-être aurait-il préféré que ce fusse finalement un fantôme lorsque, finalement, il se retrouva nez à nez avec la dernière personne à laquelle il aurait pu penser.

- James ?

* * *

><p>Voilà la première partie assez courte je dois dire. J'espère que cela vous a plu et que vous vous posez des questions sur le comment du pourquoi !<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :)


End file.
